The invention relates to wireless transceivers, and more specifically to wireless transceivers with multiple radio subsystems and multiple antennas.
Many wireless devices support multiple wireless systems and/or standards. For example, many cellular handsets support cellular communication via one or more of the cellular phone standards and also support Bluetooth radio communication. Similarly, many wireless LAN radio cards support the 802.11b, 802.11g, and/or 802.11n standard in the 2.4 GHz radio band as well as the 802.11a and/or 802.11n standard in the 5 GHz band. Radio signals transmitted and received through such multimode devices are transmitted and received through one or more antennas on the device.
Typically, the allocation of antennas to a particular radio subsystem is static. It would be advantageous to be able to allocate antennas dynamically.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.